Suspiros a tu favor
by Arhatdy-Uchiha
Summary: ¿Qué son los suspiros? La respuesta rondaba la cabeza de Sasuke por un motivo del que no se sentía nada orgulloso. Y el orgullo no le impedía aceptar que de vez en cuando se equivocaba. Ojalá su voz dulce dejara de torturarle, pero lo cierto era que en el fondo, deseaba conservarla con él.


_Los personajes de **Naruto **no me pertenecen, son de **Masashi Kishimoto**._

_Los garabatos y escritura, bien o mal redactada que puedan surgir de mi cabeza en estas líneas, son mías._

- Hablan- ... "_piensan_"

**Suspiros a tu favor.**

Suspiró.

Podía haber contado las veces que lo había hecho a lo largo de la noche, a lo largo de aquellos días tan prolongados.

Era un idiota, eso lo había sabido siempre, y sus decisiones nunca habían sido las mejores, mucho menos las más prudentes. Siempre se había dejado llevar por los impulsos y actuaba con esa frenética necesidad de empezar y terminar las cosas al instante en que las pensaba.

Era pues un acelerado pese a su semblante tan frío y tranquilo. Bien dicen que las apariencias engañan y el suyo era un caso de aquellos bastante extraños.

Volvió a suspirar.

No había cosas en particular que fueran muy de su agrado. Y suspirar no estaba en aquella lista tan corta. Detestaba ese gesto en la gente, mucho más en él mismo, y se odiaba, odiaba a su cuerpo porque no le dejaba de otra que volver a jalar aire con profundidad, y soltarlo dejando un vacío en sus pulmones que se propagaba por toda la cavidad torácica.

_"Los suspiros son señal de que añoras algo que crees distante..."_ Mentalizó con un tono de voz que particularmente se había esforzado por días en olvidar.

Arrugó la amplia frente cubierta por sus rebeldes hebras negras y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza para propinarse un buen golpe. Quizá si se golpeaba a sí mismo dejaría de pensar en conclusiones tan estúpidas y dejaría de escuchar aquella voz femenina que se aparecía en su cabeza aquellos días más de lo normal para atormentarlo, para hacerlo sentir el peor engendro del mundo.

Estaba tirado en su acolchonado, con el cuerpo cubierto unicamente por unos pantaloncillos cortos que usaba por ropa interior.

El calor estaba arrasando con la faz terrestre y esa noche no era la excepción, el calor era algo que también detestaba.

La luz marfil de la luna se colaba por el amplio ventanal de su habitación sin que le molestara, por el contrario, facilitaba la tarea a sus azabaches iris para observar las siluetas de los viejos muebles de su cuarto y se entretenía de vez en vez con las formas que el juego de luz y sombras dejaban sobre la pared y alguna otra superficie cercana a él.

El viento cálido mecía las copas frondosas de los arboles en el jardín, creando una melodía que si bien no le parecía molesta, tampoco le era agradable, porque cualquier cosa a esas altas horas de la noche molestaba al moreno con una facilidad espeluznante.

_"Los suspiros son... Una muestra de melancolía, porque extrañamos a alguien"_ volvió a reproducir aquella molesta voz dulce y tranquila y cerro los ojos, al tanto que la diestra le propinaba un golpe en la frente.

-Deja de molestar...- susurró en plena oscuridad del recinto y se dio cuenta de que estaba solo.

No era como si no lo hubiese notado antes, aunque quizá si lo hubiese olvidado. Así como también hubiese olvidado que ella no estaría ahí con él, por su culpa.

Suspiró nuevamente y chasqueo la lengua en señal automática de protesta.

Sasuke Uchiha no se daba el lujo de extrañar a alguien. Él simplemente se dejaba llevar, iba por la vida sin remordimientos y se deshacía de lo que no le parecía.

Por eso es que desde hacía un par de semanas estaba solo. Porque la chica que tenía por novia había optado por hacerlo enfadar, ella prefería ir a un estúpido festival lleno de gente.

Y los lugares llenos de gente eran una de las cosas que estaban en la lista de odiados por él. Eso de ir a lugares concurridos no era lo suyo, y se lo había dejado bien en claro.

_"Deja de ser tan idiota que no pienso ir contigo a ese estúpido lugar..."_ Repicó en su interior aquella frase, tal cual la hubiese utilizado la semana pasada.

También habían salido de su boca quizá algunas palabras como _"eres una molestia algunas veces", "ni quien quiera pasar tiempo contigo"_ y finalmente un _"no quiero volver a verte"_.

Se golpeó más fuerte una vez que su cerebro, empeñado en aliarse con su corazón, le mostraba una imagen clara, una replica exacta de la chica de largos cabellos azulados con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, cristalizados y con un gesto demoledor.

Se le estrujó el interior al recordarle de aquella manera.

_"No cabe duda de que eres un idiota"_ se calificó en sus adentros con una sonrisa placentera, negaba con resignación y sus ojos se abrian para observar el juego de luces nuevamente.

La extrañaba.

Lo había hecho desde el momento en que ella se había dado la media vuelta y había salido corriendo. Pero él era un orgulloso y no había podido estirar la mano para detenerla, se había paralizado por completo. Y ahora pagaba las consecuencias.

Llevaba un par de días sin verla y eso lo hacía sentirse más ansioso, pese a que se había jurado solemnemente olvidarla, que ella no era mas que otra chica cualquiera él sabía que era una manera bastante absurda de evadir la realidad.

No tenía mucha idea de como es que había ocurrido, pero Hinata Hyuuga se había convertido en su sueño, y lo que ella le daba lo satisfacía a tal punto de complementarlo.

Se sentía estúpido por la discusión tan absurda. Porque había aparecido en un mal momento, porque él pese a que nunca lo había hecho con ella, solía desquitarse con el mundo y algunas veces con quien se le pusiera enfrente, todo su enojo y su molestia de cosas absurdas que ni él entendía.

Lo peor del asunto era que ella parecía no querer cruzarse con él, y estaba en todo su derecho, la ofendida era ella.

Pero Sasuke no tenía idea de como hacer para pedir disculpas. Eso no estaba en sus costumbres cotidianas, y había esperado que el tiempo calmara la situación, cosa que no había ocurrido.

Comprendió en soledad que el aroma a lirios silvestres se estaba esfumando de su almohada, y que la suavidad de su piel comenzaba a dejar de sentirse en las yemas de sus dedos, aquella sensación de vacío lo ponía de malas, y se rascaba la cabeza murmurando cosas que ni él entendía.

Conciliar el sueño era poco probable, pero aún así cerró los ojos, los apretó por un buen rato e intentó dormir.

_"¿Cómo debería pedir disculpas?"_

Se levantó después de comprender que no dormiría y se decidió a ponerse unos jeans y playera oscuros, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para mirarse en el espejo.

Salió de la casa con rapidez y dejó que sus pies lo guiaran por la oscura vereda que conocía bastante bien, se alejaba de casa y observaba una que otra nube bien esponjada que amenazaba con crear un clima más asfixiante si es que eso era posible.

Todos dormían en la aldea de la hoja y era algo comprensible a esas altas horas de la madrugada. Todos menos él, cuyos pies se detuvieron frente a una muralla que se levantaba imponente. Conocía a la perfección el camino, y también conocía las normas de aquella mansión y su viejo líder, que seguramente lo lincharía de verlo profanar sus terrenos en aquellos momentos, pero no le importó.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción por sentir la adrenalina de ser descubierto tomó el impulso necesario y salió despegado hacia el borde de la pared, se agarró con fuerza y se posicionó sobre ella para erguirse por completo una vez que hubiese recuperado el equilibrio.

Conocía muy bien el camino hacia su destino, porque muchas veces lo había recorrido sin permiso alguno. Era algo fascinante.

Se balanceó hacia la rama de un árbol frondoso que permanecía en la parte central del jardín y con maestría se lanzó girando hacia el frente para que sus pies cayeran justo en el borde del tejabán de la enorme casa con estilo tradicional, se tambaleó un poco y comenzó a caminar con sumo cuidado sobre una de las tablillas que conformaban la orilla de los ventanales, y prosiguió hasta uno que sus pupilas calificaban como conocido.

Como había supuesto la ventana estaba abierta, por lo que se sentó en ella y giró su fisonomía para adentrarse en la cálida habitación.

Se detuvo frente al lecho donde una conocida silueta femenina yacía perdida en sueños, parecía bastante tranquila.

Sus azabaches ojos le observaron con detenimiento, era hermosa. Le encantaba la manera en que sus cabellos se acomodaban sobre las sábanas y el contraste que sus mejillas sonrojadas hacían con su piel pálida. Le gustaba observar sus ojos plateados y el brillo que bordeaba su fisonomía cuando la veía, claro que tampoco pasaba desapercibido el buen cuerpo de la chica, y sus dos grandes y redondos senos que tanto le fascinaban, y eso no era secreto.

Arrugó la frente un poco molesto por el hecho de tener que dejar su orgullo Uchiha de lado, aunque si la veía ahí recostada con lujo de detalle... Valía la pena.

-Hinata...- exclamó con voz pausada y sedosa mientras se acercaba a ella con cautela. -Hinata...

La chica suspiró entre sueños y se removió en su cama.

Sasuke sonrió divertido y dejó que las yemas de sus dedos recorrieran la pierna derecha de la chica en un caminillo sin fin, levantando un poco y con paso lento y martirizante para él, la bata de dormír lavanda que ella llevaba puesta.

Hinata se estremeció con el puro contacto y abrió sus ojos con un gesto de sorpresa, dispuesta a propinar un grito que ahogó en su boca cuando sus perlas blancas le vieron en la oscuridad de su habitación.

La chica se irguió hasta quedar sentada y se cubrió con la sábana apresuradamente.

-Sa...sasuke-kun...- exclamó exaltada - ¿Qu-qué hace aquí?- tartamudeó y sus mejillas se colorearon de vergüenza.

Sasuke suspiró cansado y se dejó caer sobre la superficie del colchón.

-Ya sabes...- se hundió de hombros para restarle importancia a la molestia que sentía - quería verte...

-Eh...- murmuró sin comprender del todo la actitud del chico -¿P-para qué? - lo cuestionó con un tono que a Sasuke le pareció de molestia.

El chico resolpló y se dio ánimos en su interior, sin embargo, por algún motivo su lengua parecía paralizada.

-D-deberías irte...- desvió la mirada ella, mientras el corazón se le hacía diminuto.

Había estado llorando sin entender muy bien lo que había sucedido, consideraba infantil el motivo de su rompimiento, pero aún así, estaba dolida. Porque Sasuke había sido demasidado injusto e intolerante con ella. Al principio había creído que quizá había sido un error, pero con el paso de los días y la ausencia del chico le dejaron bien en claro que sus palabras habían sido ciertas.

-¿No quieres verme?...- cuestionó él con un tono inquisidor.

-E-esas son p-palabras tuyas...- respondió ella con el sentimiento de dolor impreso en cada una de las mismas.

Sasuke agachó la cabeza y se tornó serio. Era verdad, él le había dicho que no quería volver a verla, y ella había obedecido, y eso le molestaba. Tenía que hacerle entender que él se equivocaba algunas veces y que no siempre se dice lo que se siente, aunque era algo bastante difícil de explicar.

Negó en un gesto y escondió el rostro entre sus manos con desesperación.

¿Cómo decirle que la necesitaba?, que quería de vuelta su aroma, sus labios domesticando los suyos y sus manos hundiendose en caricias sobre su cuerpo, ¿Cómo decirle que no sabía como todo había llegado a ese punto? Que su amor era maravilloso y que haría cualquier cosa para que lo perdonara.

Era devastador pensar en esas palabras, en la manera correcta de decirlas cuando él era tan frío, tan sobervio y tan orgulloso.

Sasuke Uchiha no decía cursiladas. Él no se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos y mucho menos los demostraba con afecto. No, porque eso no era propio de él.

Y esa vez no podía ser la excepción.

Pero le temía al hecho de que si no se lo hacía llegar de algún modo, si no le dejaba en claro que para él era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, podía llegar a perderla.

Era contradictorio todo el alboroto que sentía dentro del pecho, en aquel corazón que palpitaba frenéticamente.

Tomó una de sus manos entre la suyas y la atrajo hasta la altura de su rostro, depositó un beso en sus dedos, apenas un cálido roce de sus labios que ella pudo apreciar, dándole toda su atención.

Sabía que Sasuke era bastante obstinado y que eso seguramente le impedía expresarse en esa ocasión, así como en muchas otras.

-Haz de cuenta que...- enunció con solemnidad y con bastante esfuerzo mientras apretaba la muñeca de ella entre sus manos. - no pasó nada...

Hinata le observó y su corazón se estremeció, había estado esperando aquel momento por días y ahora lo veía florecer frente a sus ojos.

-Pero...- se dispuso a replicar pero él la interrumpió antes de que pudiera continuar.

-Te quiero conmigo...- añadió y sintió un calor abrazador apoderarse de su rostro, uno que sabía muy bien no tenía nada que ver con la noche veraniega.

Le observó sonreir y se avalanzó sobre ella para dejar que sus labios buscaran los suyos con frenesí, se movían a un compás apresurado debido a la necesidad de satisfacer el hueco que existía por la ausencia de su sabor frutal. Por lo que una vez más los degustó a sus anchas y ella lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, atrayéndolo hacia su fisonomía que se adhería con perfección a la suya.

Sasuke sonrió una vez que se hubo despegado de su rostro y se dedicó a morder su labio inferior con parsimonía, proclamandose amo y señor de su boca una vez más.

-Eres mía Hyuuga...- mencionó con voz especialmente seductora y siseante, al tanto que sus manos se apoderaban de las torneadas piernas albinas de la chica, recorriendolas sin pudor alguno.- Recuerdalo siempre...

Hinata sonrió y su rostro se puso colorado, descendiendo sus manos hasta las de él para detener su avance.

Si bien estaba avergonzada por sus palabras y el significado de las mismas, le embriagaba la felicidad de tenerlo cerca, de saberlo tan suyo y de sentir que sería así pese a los obstáculos que pudieran entremeterse entre ambos.

-Re-recuerdalo también...- murmuró depositando un beso en sus labios y se dejó hacer por él, porque tenerlo y sentirlo tan suyo, eran sus cosas favoritas.

.

.

.

**N**otas:

¡Hola!

Las historias cortas no han muerto, ni yo tampoco.

Lo cierto es que me he sorprendido porque... tenía escrito esto desde hacía como un mes y no había podido subirlo porque no estaba muy convencida. Pero aquí esta, era verano, por eso habla del verano, y ya es Otoño. Triste, ya sé.

En fin, espero que les agrade, ya casi tengo completo el siguiente capítulo de Alguien como tú, así que no los haré esperar demasiado, he estado de vacaciones escribiendo como loca, y dibujando, y así. Mis dulces vacaciones de cuando se es pobre.

Saludos a todos mis lectores y espero que lo escrito valga un minuto de su tiempo para un Comentario, _**los Reviews me alientan a escribir más rápido :P**_.

Un beso.

**A**ry.


End file.
